


the girl who might love him back

by spideysjester



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysjester/pseuds/spideysjester
Summary: todd hewitt and viola eade are talked into attending a pointless school dance. together. but not as a couple. definitely not.
Relationships: Viola Eade & Todd Hewitt, Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the girl who might love him back

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is based off a generated prompt that i thought would be fitting for todd, viola, and davy :) enjoy!

the school party was boring.

todd, having never really been in school and definitely having never been to a party, and viola, who literally grew up in space (which speaks for itself), didn’t understand the point. but ben told them it’d be fun, so they got as dressed up as they could with what clothes they had and they went.

but not together. they made sure to let anyone who might’ve asked know that they were not, in fact, dating. that’s what you were going to ask, right?

but every time todd had to let someone know they weren’t together, it hurt. just a little. _shut up._ would it really be so bad if they were a couple? no. it wouldn’t. but he had no intention of being the one to bring that up to viola, so until someone else did it for him? they weren’t dating and that was that.

them not being a couple, however, did not stop todd from admiring how lovely vi looked in her orange dress. _where did she even get a dress?_ it didn’t really matter. all he could think about was how beautiful she looked and how pretty her laugh sounded from across the room where she was talking to bradley and simone. to be quite honest, todd was so focused on vi that he hardly noticed the other two were there.

“psst. hey, pigpiss. are you listening to me at all?” davy waved his hand in todd’s face.

“huh? i’m sorry, i’m sorry. finish yer story, davy, i’m listening.”

davy laughed and stood up, hitting todd on the shoulder. “no, you weren’t. that’s alright, i was done anyways. and now i’m off to get somethin’ to eat - d’ya want me to bring any back for you?”

“no, that’s okay. thanks, davy.”

with a nod, the mayor’s son walked off to the table covered in snacks on the other side of the room.

todd’s gaze shifted right back to viola. he could hear “pretty” in his own voice all around - was it his noise or was he really saying it out loud? regardless, he was suddenly thankful for the amount of talking people in the room so no one could’ve heard him either way.

the room was dark aside from the dimly shining disco lights (which todd had no idea existed until bradley assembled them from some random supplies he found on the ship), but vi’s orange dress and blonde hair stood out among the crowd. maybe that was just because she always stood out and it didn’t really have anything to do with the color of what she was wearing. maybe todd’s eyes were always just drawn to her in any situation. but again, _shut up_.

the music was bad, the lighting was headache material, and everyone was loud. all of which were reasons todd wanted to grab his shit, say goodbye to davy, and head home to talk to ben. but she was here. and she was having fun. so he stayed.

“god. why are you so damn thirsty, hewitt?”

_shit_.

“hi, davy. what kinda food d’ya get?”

“oh, stop it. i could see you eyeballin’ miss eade from over at the table. she’s a babe.”

todd cringed. “please don’t be weird, davy. you know she’s my closest friend.”

davy sighed apologetically. “sorry, i know. was just teasin’. but, honest, i can tell you like her. it’s all over yer noise, you know that? i guarantee she knows it herself, too. and the way she looks at you, todd? she really likes you.”

todd dropped his head, hiding his obvious blushing even though davy could see his noise going all kinds of pink anyways. “shut it, davy.” but he didn’t really try to hide his grin as he said it.

“have i ever lied to you, dummy? i know i haven’t always been the greatest friend or whatever, but i haven’t lied to ya.”

“i know, i know.”

davy grabbed todd’s arm and pulled him up. “c’mon. we’re gonna go talk to yer girl, like it or not.”

and with that, a not-really-reluctant todd was dragged across the room to go talk to the girl he loved. who might love him back. he hoped.

scratch that.

after the look she gave when she saw him walking over? he was sure.

the love was mutual. davy was right.

_goddammit, davy effin’ prentiss was right._


End file.
